Ramadhan ala assassin
by shizu yummy
Summary: Hal apa saja kah yang akan terjadi ketika kelas E alias kelas pembunuh melakukan kegiatan puasa? dan melakukan sahur serta bukber bersama? #special ramadhan (bad summary) humor garing cerita amberegul


_**Ramadan ala Assassin**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **shizu yummy**_

 _ **Assassination classroom**_

 _ **matsui yuusei**_

 _ **Genre : tenggelem**_

 _ **Pair : KaruNagi (?)**_ hits nyasar kemana bae.

peringatan : Ini hanya sebuah cerita pendek. Cerita parody ramadan. Mohon maaf bila ada ketidak sukaan menyangkut agama atau apa pun. Yang gak terima gak usah dibaca ya... Maaf bila humor garing kerenyesss. Atau pun typo dimana - mana saya juga manusia (lebay mode on) maaf bila ceritanya berantakan, maaf bila ceritanya gaje,maaf buat om matsui saya pinjem ya karakternya maaf bila karakter OOC.#mendadak author ketularan sakurai KnB.

 **~ (o^^)o Silahkan membaca o(^^o)~**

Bulan puasa? Halangan akan haus dan lapar tentu saja gak akan menghilangkan perasaan niat membunuh para murid kelas pembunuh sekolah elit Kunuigaoka yaitu kelas End. Tapi yang jelas bukannya pembunuhan itu dilarang? Lalu sekarang tobat dulu gitu? #authordigebukin udah ah gak usah basa basi yang emang basi lanjut kecerita. Dari pada banyak cingcong mending cek kegiatan apa saja yang mereka lakukan yuk!

 **Latihan dan godaan**

Kali ini para murid kelas End sudah merencanakan bukber dan sahur bersama, sejak hari ketiga puasa. Untuk itu para murid bertujuan untuk menginap di sekolah. Walau tidurnya beralaskan lantai kayu dan atap kayu usang dikelas E mereka tercinta ini.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 12 siang. Kelas E terkapar dimeja masing -masing tubuh terbujur kaku dengan hawa panas dan rasa lapar mereka. Terlebih lagi kelas E ini tidak punya AC, mau pun kipas. Koro -sensei yang juga kepanasan pun terkapar di meja guru dengan kipas kuning bundar yang menyerupai wajahnya.

"Semuanya! Saatnya latihan survival" Sahut Karasuma -sensei. Tiba - tiba saja memasuki kelas memberi instruksi dan perintah. Tampaknya energi guru ini tak pernah habis sedikit pun sekali pun lapar dan haus yang diderita para murid di bulan puasa ini.

"Tapi... Karasuma -sensei... Kami lapar..." keluh beberapa murid, yang terkulai lemas.

"Puasa bukanlah halangan untuk beraktifitas! Puasa juga bukan cuma untuk menahan lapar melainkan hawa nafsu dan melatih kesabaran!" mendadak Karasuma jadi ustad.

Ya, mau gak mau semua murid kelas E harus mengikuti kegiatan sekolah tersebut. Baik membunuh atau pun belajar, jadi mereka harus memiliki fisik dan tenaga yang ekstra. Terlebih lagi dalam Kegiatan - kegiatan menyangkut latihan pembunuhan begini.

Sebenarnya survival yang mereka lakukan itu 'agak' mudah yaitu : anggota kelas dibagi menjadi 2 tim yaitu merah dan biru. Tim mana pun yang dapat menyerang Karasuma - sensei terlebih dahulu dialah yang menang. Lebih tepatnya mungkin adalah bila berhasil mengenai tanda target yang menempel pada tubuh Karasuma -sensei tim tersebutlah pemenangnya. Ya mudah saja bila guru mereka ini guru olahraga –

"Ugh... Aku lelah sekali.." ucap Hara Sumire. Gadis gemuk yang sedari tadi berlarian kesana kemari.

"Aku pun.." timpal Okano Hinata. Ia pun terlihat lemas, padahal biasanya dia lah yang paling semangat.

"Entah kenapa guru kita yang satu ini melebihi monster, bisa - bisanya lari kecang disaat begini" lanjut Megu sembari menyeka keringat didahinya.

 _~tiga jam setelah survival~_

Terlihatlah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh mayat - mayat manusia yang bergelimpangan–ralat Lebih tepatnya mungkin para murid yang kelelahan. Sekali pun hutan sangat sejuk dipenuhi tanaman mau pun pepohonan tetap saja lari kejar - kejaran kesana kemari itu melelahkan dan haus pula.

"Gawat... Aku haus" keluh Okajima.

"Ini aku punya Aqua" tawar Kurahashi Hinano sembari menyondorkan botol Aqua sedang.

"Makasih aus ba– GUEEEE BATAAAALLL MAAAK...!" teriak Okajima setelah dirinya meminum air sampai setengah botol. Kayaknya juga Kurahashi lupa akan bulan puasa mentang - mentang lagi halangan. Gak mikirin yang puasa.

 **Ngabisin waktu luang**

.

Hari semakin sore waktu kali ini sudah menunjukan pukul 16.45 sore. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi menuju bedug buka. Beberapa murid ada yang bermain hanafuda ada pula yang bermai shogi. Lalu khusus Okajima... dirinya pundung di pinggir pintu kelas.

"Hei.. Nagisa menu buka mu apa?" tanya Sugino yang menghampiri bedampingan dengan Kayano.

"Ini masih belum buka main nanya menu tarkebablasan loh!" sahut Karma yang duduk di depan Nagisa. Mereka berdua rupanya sedang asyik main catur.

"Cuma bekal bento biasa kok" balas Nagisa melanjutkan permainan caturnya dengan Karma.

Waktu terus bergulir beberapa murid ada yang asyik main hape, game, ada pula yang asyik ngobrol mereka tetap harus bersabar hingga waktunya berbuka.

"Karasuma! Kita ngabuburit bareng yuk" goda gadis inggris berdada besar dengan merangkul tangan kekar sang guru olahraga yaitu Karasuma -sensei dengan nada sedikit mendesah yang tak lain adalah Irina jelavic atau sebut saja dengan panggilan kesayangan para murid kelas E yaitu Bitch- sensei.

"Bitch -sensei! Mau gantiin setan ya?" sahut se-isi kelas yang melihat aksi godaan guru bahasa inggris mereka.

"Diam kalian semua! Aku sudah pakai baju panjang masih mau menghinaku!?" balas Bitch-sensei menggerutu dengan urat - urat dikepala berdenyut kesal.

"Bitch -sense.. Inget puasa jangan marah - marah!" intrupsi Sugaya menimpali.

"KALIAN SEMUA YANG MEMBUATKU MARAH!" geram bitch - sensei mengejar - ngejar para murid yang menghinanya kesana kemari.

Beberapa menit setelah main kejar kejaran dan engos - engosan bersama. Seketika waktu buka pun tiba. Para murid langsung berlari membuka tas dan menyambar kotak bekal yang mereka bawa dari rumah.

"Semuanya mari kita baca doa sebelum makan bersama" ucap Koro - sensei yang cosplay ustad uje dan gak mirip sama sekali.

"Nagisa aku minta ayam goreng mu dong sebagai gantinya ambil tempura milikku" tawar Kayano.

"Silahkan" Nagisa menyondorkan bekalnya.

"Aku juga minta" Karma langsung saja menyambar bekal Nagisa. Tanpa mendengar balasan 'ya atau tidak'.

"Uh.. Karma-kun se-engganya tukar dengan bekalmu dong!" wajah Nagisa cemberut dengan pipi menggembung. Karma yang melihat itu malah gemas mencubit pipinya.

.

.

◆ **Batal◇**

Acara makan pun berlangsung dengan khidmat dan penuh obrolan canda tawa. Selanjutnya sekarang otomatis adalah waktunya mereka sholat taraweh. Para murid banyak yang sibuk ampar sejadah ada pula yang sibuk nyari sendalnya yang ilang, ada pula yang sudah berangkat ambil air.

"Nagisa kau gak bawa mukena?" Nakamura langsung mengeluarkan mukena cadangannya.

"Ya kali gue di belakang sebaris sama cewek pake mukena! Gue cowok!" Nagisa pun pergi keluar mengambil air wudu.

Ditempat berwhudu. Terlihatlah para lelaki yang antri bergantian. Lalu tak sengaja pula Nagisa bertemu dengan Karma dan tersenggol. Karma pun balik lagi ambil air whudu.

"Loh Karma kok balik lagi?" tanya Sugino bingung.

"Gue batal tadi kesentuh Nagisa" balas Karma.

(Kita skip saja adegan sholat tarawehnya ya)

.

.

 _ **Waktu Masak + Godaan**_

Malam pun tiba. Para murid cowok dan cewek pun mengampar futon mereka masing - masing berdempetan. Sementara para guru tidur diruang lain .(sempit soalnya)

Malam berlangsung sunyi ditemani jangkrik dan dengkuran burung hantu. Para murid kelas E tertidur pulas menanti sahur tiba. Walau ada juga sedikitnya yang begadang dan bersenandung ria diluar.

.

 _ **.**_

Pukul 2.00 adalah waktunya memasak persiapan untuk sahur. Para murid lelaki terlihat masih molor di lantai beralaskan futon. Sementara beberapa anak murid perempuan yang lain sudah bangun sibuk - sibuknya memasak, sebenarnya Nagisa dan Isogai juga ikut ngebantu sih.

"Nee... Ke- ke.. Kentang i..i..ni mau diapakan?" tanya Okuda Manami dengan nada gugup. Kayaknya cewek berkacamata ini masih belum lancar berbicara bebas.

"Hm.. Potong saja kotak kita buat kare" printah Isogai. Semua yang memasak didapur pun sebenarnya cuma menuruti instruksi dan perintah ikemen kelas tersebut. Ya mau gimana lagi ketua kelas ini lah yang paling pinter urusan dapur. Istri (?) idaman banget kan?

"Musim panas kok masak kare..." keluh Maehara yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

Isogai mendesah pelan "ya sudah mau protes masak sendiri!" Isogai menyerahkan pisau dan bahan serta apron pada Maehara. Kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya kali gue masak! Isogai! Oi! Oi! Oi..! Ini gimana? Jangan tinggalin aku, aku gak paham urusan dapur!" Maehara langsung mengejar - ngejar Isogai. kemudian memeluknya dari belakang."Bantu aku!" pintanya.

"Kau gak bisa apa masak sendiri?" tanya Isogai dengan sifat acuh dengan nada yang tampak kesal.

"Maaf deh.. Aku Gak bisa masak.. Ya.. Ya.. Bantu aku!" pinta Maehara kembali dengan nada manja memohon.

Sementara itu terlihat lah para murid perempuan, yang melihat aksi pelukan dari belakanga tersebut. Menghela nafas sambil terus ngelus - ngelus dada. Dan bergunam 'sabar cobaan puasa'

"Ada apa? Ada masalah?" tanya Nagisa sembari bawa - bawa gayung berisi air. Rencananya sih buat nyiram anak cowok yang belum bangun.

"Gak... Kita sedang berusaha tahan nafsu.. Sama godaan puasa kok Nagisa" Ucap Nakamura, Kayano, Megu, Kirara dan Kanzaki serempak.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu cuma mikir tanda tanya maksudnya apa? Ya dari pada mikir panjang mending bangunin yang lain lah. Kemudian pergi.

 **シ** **Bangunin** **ツ**

Sementara itu mari kita ikuti nagisa yang mau ketempat murid cowok. Masih banyak banget yang tidur. Ditambah posisi tidur yang gak banget acak - acakan gak karuan ada yang tidur kakinya kebuka lebar lah, selimut gak dipake lah ada pula yang ngegumpel dibalik selimut, paling parah posisi ketindih kaki sama tangan. Okeh jangan khawatikrkan posisi kita mesti kasihan pada Itona yang kepake jadi bantal guling sama Terasaka.

"Karma-kun.. Bangun! Sahur! Karma-kun! Hoi! Bangun!" Nagisa menepok - nepok pundak sahabat merahnya tersebut. Tapi ya tetep aja Karma masih molor pules.

"ngh– bantalku.." igau Karma yang malah narik nagisa buat tidur dan ikutan posisi kek Terasaka sama Itona.

"Ka..Karma-kun! Hei bangun! Ugh.. Aku bukan bantal!" Nagisa memberontak. Karma pun bangun setelah satu tamparan keras menghantam pipinya.

"Sakit... Nagisa bisa tidak bangunkan aku pakai cara biasa aja?" Karma mengelus - elus pipinya yang sakit dan memerah akibat tamparan Nagisa.

"Habis kaunya! Karma-kun sendiri yang salah!" Nagisa sendiri sih bodo amat yang penting awalnya sudah dibangunin baik - baik terus orangnya bangun.

"Hei! Para cowok! Bangun bego! Bantuin masak kek" Megu memasuki ruang kelas yang dipake buat kamar dengan kursi dan meja yang ditumpuk dipojok ruangan. Sembari menggetok - getok panci dengan heboh dan berisiknya.

"Berisik banget deh Megu! Jangan bacot deh gue lagi mimpi indah tau tadi ketemu sama nikita willy!" keluh Sugaya yang akhirnya tetep bangun walo mimpinya gak elit banget. Mari kita lihat keadaan yang lain.

"Uhuk.. Te..terasaka.. San.. Ugh.. Bangun! Bangun! Aku bukan.. Telaetabis atau pun bantal! yang suka dipeluk! Uhuk! Aku sesak! Ka..karma -kun tolong aku!" Tampaknya mantan pemilik tentakel gurita kedua (bukan gurita sih) kelas End ini udah kesesekan dipeluk terlalu lama sama terlalu kenceng sama Terasaka.

"Hei Terasaka.. Itona bisa jadi penyet loh kalau kau terus peluk sampai pagi! Bangun! Atau nanti aku masukin cabe japalo super pedas ke kare mu loh" Ucap Karma berbisik pada telinga Terasaka orang terkekar ke dua setelah Karasuma sensei.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MASUKIN CABE - CABEAN KEMAKANAN GUE!?" Terasaka langsung teriak dan bangun. Ditambah dengan Itona yang engap - engapan.

Beberapa murid lain telah bangun akibat teriakan Terasaka tapi ada juga yang mesti disiram air baru bangun contohnya Okajima.

"Apa masakannya sudah jadi?" Para murid cowok yang baru bangun pun langsung menuju ruang tempat masak para murid perempuan.

"Pas banget yang laki - laki bisa sembelih ayamnya?" Nakamura langsung ngasih perintah. Sementara para cowok berbatin 'baru juga bangun' dengan tatapan sweet drop.

"Ngebunuh itu dosa woyy ayam sekali pun" Sahut Okajima. Yang nampaknya semua murid cowok emang males buat kerja.

"Ya udah ELUH KALO GAK MAU MAKAN SAHUR MAKAN RUMPUT GIH DILUAR BANYAK!" geram Megu. Dengan super ngomel - ngomel ditambah tatapan tajam.

"YES MADAM!" serempak semuanya menuruti ucapan Megu.

Dari pada kita riweh ngeliatin para murid yang sibuk masak mari kita cek ke gurunya yang sedari tadi gak keliatan batang hidung mau pun tentakelnya.

"Hoi! Irina bangun goblok berat!" keluh pria gagah yang kayaknya kesulitan bergerak gegara wanita bahenol berada tepat menindih diatasnya. Ditambah dengan Koro -sensei yang menindihi tangannya. Malang sekali nasib guru olah raga ini.

"Apes amat ya Karasuma -sensei..." Isogai dan Karma hanya menatap adegan tumpukan tersebut. Niat sih ngebangunin. Ya udah bangun tapi posisinya aja yang gak banget.

"Isogai sudah bangunin sens–Uuwaa adegan tumpukan apa itu!?" Maehara tersentak kaget.

"Hei! Bitch - sensei.. Bangun.. Atau kusebut Setan pembawa nafsu... Bangun.." Ucap Karma didepan pintu ruangan guru tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut setan hah!?" Bitch - sensei langsung bangun seketika.

 **-Ayam-**

Semua guru sudah bangun murid pun semua sudah bangun cewek sibuk masak, cowok sibuk ngejar ayam lagian kenapa coba pake ayam idup? Kan jadi ribet? #abaikan itu, itu karena ayamnya aja gak beli tapi ngambil dari hutan. (Gak modal banget ya? #authordigebukin)

"Aku lapar..." keluh Itona yang berada diluar terus menerus mengelus perutnya. sembari menatap bulan yang hancur menjadi berbentuk bulan sabit setiap harinya bersama Nagisa.

"Sabar saja Itona" Nagisa hanya tersenyum. Kedua sejoli tersebut hanya menatapi langit plus aksi tontonan kejar - kejaran bersama ayam yang dilakukan Terasaka, Muramatsu,Yoshida,Takebayashi + Okajima. Ya biar gak ribet Terasaka cs aja lah.

"Kampret lo ayam jangan lari!" teriak Terasaka.

"Muramatsu kepung belakang!"

"Gyaaaa...! Kekiri!"

"Heyaaaa...! Awas depan!"

"Yoshida! Kanan woyy nanti ayamnya kabur lagi...!"

"Takebayashi tangkep! Ayamnya ke elu tuh!"

Nagisa dan Itona sweet drop seketika bersamaan dengan wajah dat face 'mereka ngapain sih?' itu lah yang tatapan mereka katakan melihat adegan super heboh gak jelas. Tiba - tiba saja–

*DOORR...

Mereka mendengar suara tembakan. Terlebih lagi tembakan itu tepat mengenai si ayam. Semuanya terdiam kemudian menengok kebelakang ditambah Terasaka cs yang mematung. Ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari jendela. Terlihat jelas Chiba yang sedang membidik ayam dibalik jendela.

"Elu pada kelamaan! Entar makan ayamnya keburu imsak! Bego! Gih sono potong! Bersyukur gue bantuin!" Celetuk Chiba dengan gaya sok kerennya dengan meniup ujung senapan yang ia pakai.

 **-Siapa kucingnya?-**

Ayam pun berhasil disembelih–lebih tepatnya mungkin dibunuh dengan SG5050 yang Chiba pakai. Semua bahan pun terpenuhi walau paling ribet udah itu doang ' **AYAM** ' semua murid yang awalnya gak ada kerjaan pun ngikut ngebantu masak atau pun siapin piring. Beberapa lauk ada yang dicuri Koro sensei yang akhirnya dirinya bernasib sial yaitu di ikat.

"Loh Nakamura ikan yang udah dipepes mana? Mau kutaruh ditempat makan" tanya Okano Hinata membawa bawa baskom.

"Ada noh ke empang dulu" balas Nakamura asal.

"HaH? Serius loh!" Okano pun pangling nyari ikan pepes kek kucing.

"Hina-chan ikannya mana? Loh ada Itona" panggil Yada touka memasuki dapur membawa beberapa tumpuk mangkok.

"Ikannya gak ada Yadacchi! Itona kau lihat?" tanya Okano pada bocah bersurai abu - abu tersebut, yang entah kenapa bisa ada di dapur.

"Tenang bahan daging ikan yang udah digoreng disimpen aman kok" balas Itona kalem.

"Dimana? Itona?" tanya Okano kembali.

"Perutku" jawab Itona kembali dengan senyum manis tanpa dosa.

"HAAAAH!?" jadi selama ini Itona lah kucingnya. Pikir Okano depresi.

Itona pun kena jitak Terasaka.' Untung aja khusus porsi si kecil namun rakus ini sengaja disiapin banyak.' Semua berbatin lega. Karena mereka telah _***sedia payung sebelum hujan*.**_ Mungkin lebih tepatnya _***sedia lauk tambahan sebelum keabisan***_

 **~Sahur dan Imsak~**

Keknya mau sahur aja kelas End ini ripuh ricuh ya? Tapi untungnya Setelah satu jam lebih akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan para murid cewek dan cowok masakan bisa kelar pada pukul 3.55. Hampir jam empat. Dan waktu sahur pun gak lama lagi selesai.

Semua makan dengan santai. Dengan lauk yang sangat banyak. Paling rakus adalah Koro - sensei dan Itona, keduanya makan sahur udah kek lomba. Ada pula yang asyik ngobrol dan berebut makanan. Terutama Bitch - sensei yang drop niatnya ingin suap - suapan tapi dia gak di notice terus sama Karasuma.

"Telur gulungnya buatku!" Maehara langsung mencuri lauk milik Isogai.

"Itu kan nutrisiku untuk puasa jangan diambil dong!" Isogai menjewer kuping Maehara.

Semua pun selesai makan sebelum imsak. Karma membantu Nagisa yang hendak membereskan piring. Lalu yang cuci adalah Bitch - sensei sendiri. Sesekali lah dia harus bersikap ke ibu-an.

"Nagisa ada bekas kare di pipimu" Karma menyapu saus kare pada pipi Nagisa kemudian menjilatnya. Namun..

"Karma udah imsak!" Teriak Kayano yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hah!? Masa sih?" wajah Karma pun pucat kemudian dirinya mojok sendiri dipojokan kelas ngorat ngoret lantai dengan gak jelasnya.

Entah puasa Karma sah atau tidak yang jelas dia tetep niat puasa dan Karuma kena Karma akibat ulahnya sendiri. Yang jelas itu adalah sebuah pringatan jangan sesekali ngegombal atau pun ngegoda pas bulan puasa.

Setelah sholat subuh pun semua kembali tidur. Meski pun Karma masih mikiri soal yang tadi. Nagisa yang tidur disamping Karma pun jadi gak bisa tidur gegara simerah terus ngegunem 'Gak sengaja kok beneran... Gak sengaja... Bener... Masa tiba tiba imsak sih?' Kayano jadi merasa bersalah, harusnya ia gak usah ingetin begitu dan juga harusnya dia diem pas saat itu. agar Karma cium Nagisa #gak.

Beberapa menit setelah subuh semuanya pun sudah tidur pulas. Saking pulasnya mereka bangun pukul 1 siang.

"Kita kesiangan..." Gunam seisi kelas yang lanjutnya gak belajar seharian.

- **Owari** -

Shizu yummy.

A/N : Apalah dengan ending absurd ini. maaf semua tampaknya saya jadi gak aktif di ff. Tapi saya kembali dengan oneshot sebetulnya ini maunya sih di jadiin bersambung tapi kalo bersambung saya jadi punya 3 cerita yang mesti dikelarin? :''v sebenernya ada sih cerita baru lagi judulnya *pip* pip* pip* sensor biar gak spoiler tapi... Ah sudahlah masih lama kok mau dipostnya juga hahahaha #plaaak mohon riview ya! Bila ada kesalahan atau apa pun itu beri tahu aja jangan sungkan. Sebenernya saya mau bawa- bawa Asano... Tapi Asano pan di kelas A :v melenceng deh E semua. Sejujurnya ide ini maunya saya bikin versi KnB sejak dulu tapi ya saya ini tipe melenceng (?) fic ini pun terinspirasi dari al skoting yang tau fpnya / grupnya di facebook pasti tau ^^. 'Cerita pendek' tapi jadinya panjang banget 0,0#melototliatjumlahwordsnya*. Sebenernya banyak dari temen rumah saya katanya saya lagi block ide (bener sih) mohon dukungannya ya minna dan makasih buat yang review ditiap faki saya (mala curhat disini)

 _ **~Omake/ dibuang sayang.~**_

 **-Gender 1-**

"Loh Nagisa puasa? Bukannya lagi haid ya?" Sahut Nakamura.

"... Nakamura... Plis..." Nagisa drop.

 **-Taraweh-** ( _gender 2_ )

"Loh Nagisa kok gak ikut ma'mum dibelakang? Lupa bawa muken?" tanya Karma dengan wajah polos.

"UDEH GUE GAK JADI TARAWEH!" Nagisa pun mencak - mencak galau sama gendernya sendiri.

 **-Lampu-**

"Tapi.. Bulannya cuma setengah ya... Di gunung jadi tambah gelap..." keluh Itona ketika diluar bersamaan dengan Nagisa.

"Iya kurang terang" Nagisa mengangguk menatap bulan dan bintang di langit kembali.

"Pan ada Okajima" sela Karma dibalik jendela.

"Oh iya!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

 **-Setan?-**

Itona terus berlari ketakutan. Terasaka yang melihat dan tertabrak itu pun jadi korban pemelukan yang si surai abu - abu lakukan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Terasaka bingung.

"Setan! Hantu! Dari tadi ngejar aku! Aku takut!" Itona makin meluk Terasaka dengan erat.

"Puasa mana ada se–SETAAAN...!" baru juga mau ngelak. Terasaka melihat sesuatu dua buah cahaya putih terang mulai mendekat.

"Apa sih puasa gak ada setan goblok. Gue mau manggil Itona sahur malah lari - larian. Gue jadi keringetan nih"

"Oh... Okajima toh..." kedua orang yang berpelukan pun menghela nafas. Untunglah bukan setan. Melain kan Okajima yang berjalan membawa lampu petromak ditengah malam.

End beneran :v


End file.
